


It’s called falling

by Newblood_Freya (Fizzy_bee23)



Category: The Cruel Prince, The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Magic, High School AU, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Parties, Underage Drinking, fake dating au, trash can Cardan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzy_bee23/pseuds/Newblood_Freya
Summary: It’s a jurdan High school au, jump in.





	1. It’s just a game

**Author's Note:**

> I know in the tags it says fake dating au- which it is!!!  
> But it’s a high school au first and foremost so, before the fake dating starts other thing have to happen. Okay, that is all enjoy.

* * *

 

Dodgeball.

A typically fun game between friends and classmates, usually I would view it as such. But, not today. No, today…. **This is War.**

Ever since Cardan and his court of assholes transferred into my gym class, it’s been constant torture. And, what was once one of my favorite classes quickly became one of my least.

For the last few weeks of autumn we had been having class outside, but today there’s a freak rainstorm and a lot of lightning. Which is why we’re indoors right now getting the “it’s just a game” speech. But, even now, as I pretend to pay attention to the coach, I can feel the eyes of my classmates shifting from me to the court of assholes. I can feel _his_ eyes on me too.

The teacher calls for team leaders, and almost immediately Cardan and I are nominated. And the vote is completely unanimous. It seems the class is itching for drama to spill after the hour is up.

Cardan, _of course_ , gets first pick. I try to hide my surprise when he picks _Taryn_ , instead of one of his friends. One look at Valerians face told me that they had something particularly nasty planned.

I locked eyes with my sister and see her silent request: _don’t react._

Taking a deep breath, I do as she asked and drop it. I don’t even give Cardan the satisfaction of looking at him, as I pick my first teammate, and very good friend: _Bomb_.

Bomb is the nickname she was given in the 6th grade for being a bit of a pyro, and it stuck. Since coming to this school I’ve never, not once, heard anyone call her anything else. Even the instructors stick to the unspoken rule of never using her given name. Same goes for my friends _Roach_ and _Ghost_ , who are coincidentally my next two picks.

Valerian, Nicassia, and Locke are, of course, on Cardan’s team. The rest of the class was divided evenly among us.

After the teams were finalized, the balls were placed in a line in the center of the gym. We were given a minute to strategize before hand. Now everyone is in place, with one hand on the wall, ready to run to the line. I look to Cardan, only to find his intense glare already trained on me. He flashed me that infuriating smirk of his, before raising an eyebrow and trailing his gaze to Taryn.

It took all of my self control to tear my gaze away from them, as opposed to marching over there and knocking that smarmy prick onto his backside, like I desperately wanted to. Instead, making eye contact with every member of my team, making sure that they were all clear on what to do. After a few head nods, I turned my attention to the coach, as did Cardan.

Noticing our attention, the man raised the whistle to his lips. When the whistle was blown, three things happened at once . Everyone on the princeling’s team rushed the line, the fastest runners on my team beat them there, and the rest of my team took up their positions.

The formation is simple: long distance throwers in the back, a row of catchers before them, then we have short range throwers, the front row of catchers, and a few people who switch between the levels. I switch.

I look across to the enemy team, they don’t seem to have any real plan. But, knowing Cardan, they might have some sort of ace in the hole. So, I decide to keep my guard up.  
  
The battle was a chaotic frenzy and it seems like the opposition is running on Valerians rage alone. The bastard keeps throwing headshots, and if someone doesn’t get him out soon we’re dead.

When I said as much to Ghost he gave me a sharp nod as if I’d given him an order. Then, dashed across our side of the room, moving quickly and quietly, dodging and weaving as he did. When he stopped I noticed that he was in Valerians blind spot, and immediately knew what Ghost was planning.

To make sure he could get the job done, I switched in with the short rangers and took out the people protecting Valerian and anyone who might be targeting Ghost. I spared a glance at Bomb back with the long distance row, where she was whispering to the person next to her, probably telling them where to throw next.

I see something coming at me from my periphery and react immediately, catching the offending object. I look around the other side to see who might have thrown the ball and my eyes find a fuming Nicassia storming over to the sidelines. I send a little smirk her way and look around again to continue covering Ghost.

Just in time to see a ball nail Valerian right in the side of the head, I can’t help but grin as I watch him fall right on his ass.

And then the tide changed.

I guess with Valerian and Nicassia out on the sidelines, Cardan and Locke have decided to start trying, with Taryn on defense. You would think that two people and a handful of stragglers wouldn’t be that much of a problem, but they’re relentless. With Locke and Cardan throwing ball after ball, and Taryn and the rest of their team blocking anything that comes their way.

My team numbers have dwindled, at this point it’s just me, Bomb, Ghost, and Roach who, up until now, had been putting those thievery skills to use working defense. Out of the corner of my eye I see Bomb trying to figure out the weakest link in their formation, and judging by the look on her face I’d say she’s found it.

Bomb plucks one of the balls flying towards us out of the air, sending the thrower off the court, and throws it at a girl—Poesy—from Econ. The girl falls over and the remainder of the court of assholes are left wide open in one spot. Without any hesitation I take the shot and hit Locke just below the belt. He falls to the floor with pained grunt, and a timeout is called so Locke can be hauled off to the nurses office without receiving any more injuries.

Once he’s out, the game continues, and eventually it’s just me, Cardan and Taryn on the court.

And they have all the balls.

I look to Taryn and see the apology in her eyes as she picks up a ball, I just nod letting her know I’m not upset with her. I then turn to the princeling, he gives me a smug look and I can feel my insides boil with rage. I take a deep breath and relax my stance. Masking my inner hostility and schooling my features into a blank expression.

They start throwing balls and I’m using all of my reflexes, agility, and six years worth of hard earned gymnastics skills to avoid the balls. I can see Cardan getting progressively more pissed, and his throws are getting more reckless.

_Perfect._

I catch Taryn’s next throw, and now it’s just Cardan and I. And I have most of the balls. I pick up the nearest ball and chuck it full strength at Cardan’s head, as planned he dodges and, caught off guard by the force of my first throw, doesn’t notice the second. Not until it bounces off of his four head.

He blinks at me, confused, as if he cannot fathom the notion that I’ve beaten him. And so, with that in mind, I plaster on the most innocent look I can manage, smile, and say, “Better luck next time.”

The other students in the gym lose their collective shit, and my team rushes over to tell me how awesome that was. Making my traitorous cheeks heat up, especially when Bomb shouts, “ALL HAIL JUDE, THE REIGNING QUEEN OF DODGEBALL!” I bury my face in my hands to hide the intense blush invading it.

The coach calls for us to hit the showers, I take a look at my sweaty clothes and make my way to the girls locker room.

When I get out of the shower, the room is deserted and all of my clothes are gone.

Just then, I hear a voice call from outside of the locker room, “Come on out Jude, don’t you want your clothes back?”

_Nicassia._

 


	2. Like a Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter saw Jude the victor of a perilous dodgeball match and ended with her naked and at the mercy of the ever despicable Nicassia.
> 
> What will she do? 
> 
> Stay tuned to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie I literally wrote all of this today. So, sorry if it sucks

I grab a towel, one of the only things left behind.

“Come on out, little worm, you can’t stay in there all day.”

She’s right. And I hate it.

Just then, Nicassia calls down, “ _Oh no!_ The little worms clothes have been tossed into the mud. Why, whatever shall she wear now?” I can practically see the mock concern dripping from her voice, a perfect rendering of her face popping up in my mind to match her words.

Every second I spend hiding in here is just prolonging my inevitable humiliation. _C’mon Jude, think. How the hell are you going to get yourself out of this one._ I take a moment to survey my surroundings, no windows and no other doors (unless I wanna risk the boys locker room, which I most certainly _do not._ ) I could always break into someone’s locker, except, I’d either get in trouble for stealing or breaking and entering. So, no.

Giving a long sigh I look up, right at the large, perfectly teenage girl-sized air vent. _How have I never noticed that before._ For a moment, I consider trying to escape through it. But, then, common sense kicks in and reminds me that, I haven’t mapped the ventilation.

_Not yet at least._

I turn to look at my reflection in the mirror. My damp hair is starting to dry in loose curls, I’m shivering, and I look tired and afraid.

Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath. I gripped the sides of the porcelain sink, _I will not let them get to me._ I repeat that in my head like a mantra, as I force cold iron into my eyes, as I braid my hair into crown, as I tighten the towel around myself. I stand straight, pull my shoulders back and hold my chin high.

If I am walking out of this locker room in nothing but a towel, then I will not hide, or give any sign of my weakness or embarrassment.

Without I single glance back I walk out of the room, right past my wide eyed twin sister, who is wearing the guiltiest expression I have ever seen on her _(our)_ face. I don’t stop, though, ignoring the way my heart is slamming violently against my ribs. I keep on, past a shell shocked Nicassia, who had clearly thought, or at least hoped, she was going to have to _drag_ me out. Past Bomb and the people holding her back, I shoot a wink in her direction and she stops fighting.

I don’t stop walking until I’m almost to my locker, when some random boy in the hall shouts something obscene. I stop dead in my tracks, and turn my head to look at the boy, I don’t recognize him. I don’t say anything to him, instead he’s fixed with a look that held every ounce of iron and steel and rage in my body. The boy immediately recoils as if I’ve struck him, I turn and finish the trek to my locker to retrieve my shoulder bag and spare clothes.

Just as I’ve grabbed everything, I hear someone clear their throat behind me. I turn to see the geometry teacher, a small, cowardly man that lets bullies walk all over him. I keep the iron in my eyes as I answer the questioning look on his face. “Yes sir, I am fully aware of my breach in the code of conduct. My clothes were stolen from the locker room while I was in the shower and thrown out into the rain. So, my options were towel or no towel.”

The instructors face fell a bit, as if he was disappointed by the lack of something to punish me for. When I realized that he had nothing more to add to his inquiry, I shut my locker door and make my way to the supply room, fully aware of the threat of getting cornered in the bathroom.

When I get there I lock the door behind me and take a shuddering breath. My mind replays the entire incident over and over as I get dressed. By the time I’ve finished, I feel like I’m going to vomit. Pretty much half of the student body just saw me in nothing but a towel.

My hands are shaking shaking as I reach into my bag and pull out my phone. I open up the weather app to see if the rain will let up soon. And, because I have such _fantastic_ luck, I see that the rain won’t stop for another hour. Meaning that, unless I’d like to end up splattered on the road, I have to suffer through to the end of the school day.

I take a steadying breath, and run a new mantra through my mind. _I am iron. I am fury. And they cannot touch me._ I silently repeat it as I look down at my outfit: black chucks, high waisted skinny jeans, and a long sleeved blood red crop top.

Then, I shoulder my bag and, with a confidence I do not feel, unlock the door and walk to my next class, several minutes late and radiating hostility. The visible waves of rage rolling off me are probably why my film lit teacher didn’t try to make me go get a pass as I took my seat next to Bomb.

I turn to look at the girl as she sketches out what was probably a new smoke bomb idea in her notebook. Her snow white hair was half up and being held in place by a hair stick, her hands were moving rapidly and her eyes were so focused on the drawing, that I didn’t think she had noticed me yet.

When she finally did look up she grinned and showed me what she was working on. It wasn’t a smoke bomb idea after all. It was me. Leaving the locker room, in that towel. Except, I didn’t look like a scared embarrassed victim. I looked like iron and rage and steel made flesh.

When I looked up at Bomb to say just that, she whispered, “This is what you looked like when you walked out of that locker room. Not like a victim, but like a Queen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How Jude gets her nickname in the au


	3. To be continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Locke bullshit begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry the bullshit will only last for, like, three chapters max. Scouts honor!!!!

* * *

By the time class let out I felt a lot better. Which definitely had to do with Bombs drawing, and her hilarious commentary on the instructors rant about _the decline of the modern film._ She did such a good job distracting me that I had almost forgotten about what happened. Almost.

But, then, I walked out into the hall and right into one of the last people I wanted to see. Locke.

When I see who it is I shove down the instinctive apology threatening to push past my lips. _Damn you Oriana, and your stupid etiquette training._ Instead, I just scowl in his direction and try to push past him. The boy just moves so that he is once again blocking my path.

I sigh and shoot him a hateful glare, _“What?”_

At my tone he takes a step back, like he’s afraid I’ll hit him. Which is not an unappealing idea. Even still, he’s got that look on his face. The “I’m about to be a bag of dicks” look.

Locke smirks and leans in a bit before he replies, “I heard the strangest rumor,” _here it comes…_ “is it true that you took a mostly naked stroll through the building?”

_And there it is._

I push ice into my voice as I answer, “I don’t know, why don’t you ask your girlfriend?”

“My what.” He looks genuinely confused, but I think I see a flicker of worry in his eyes.

_Why would he be worried?_

“Your girlfriend. You know, tall, bitchy, has blue-green hair, kind of has it out for me…,” I make a vague hand movement. “This ringing any bells?”

Locke let out a small sigh and his shoulders dropped in what might be relief? And now his smirk is back. “Oh, Nicassia’s not my girlfriend. Not anymore at least.” At my raised eyebrow he elaborated, “We broke up two weeks ago, when I told her that l had feelings for someone else.”

I gave a slow deliberate nod, _“Okay?_ And I’m supposed to care, _why_ exactly?” I looked around the now deserted hallway, trying to make some sort of exit plan.

Locke took a deliberate step forward, then another when I didn’t back away. His hands glided up my arms, “Because, Jude,” he took a hand off of my arm to tip my head towards him. Our lips barely an inch apart, “That someone else is you.”

I think he’s going to kiss me, and I don’t think I want to stop him. He leans forward and I start to close my eyes. But, before his lips touch mine someone shouts my name. I pull away and take a step backwards, trying desperately to not look as affected as I am.

 _“Jude.”_ I turn to see Taryn marching down the hall with a peculiar look on her face. Like she was physically attempting to will her anger away.

 _Did she see us? But why would she be angry about that?_ Mentally I shook my head. _No that doesn’t make any sense, you’re just being paranoid._

As my twin approaches Locke takes a deep breath and an extra step out of my personal space.

When Taryn reaches us she barely spares the redhead a glance, “Jude, I was waiting for you. You’re supposed to drop me off at the cafe. Remember?”

I blink, a bit caught off guard by the mild hostility in her voice. Then nod slowly, “Right. Sorry, I forgot. Um, let’s go then.”

I cut a quick glance at Locke who just shrugs and says, “To be continued,” with a flirty wink before he turns his back and walks away.

I watch him leave for a few seconds, before Taryn grabs my arm and all but drags me to the parking lot. “Wait! Taryn, I have to go get my stuff from my locker.”

“Don’t worry I already grabbed it for you. Now, let’s go!”

I kind of wanted to belligerently keep standing here to make her talk to me and tell me perhaps what in the hell is her problem. But, lately Taryn has been really cagey and I don’t want her to decide she can walk the twenty miles to the cafe. So, with that in mind, I take the last few steps toward my pride and joy.

On the day of my sixteenth birthday Madoc presented Taryn with a shiny bright blue bug, that is currently getting repainted blush pink. And, I received a midnight blue motorcycle already fitted with LED lights for when I’m riding at night.

I sat down in the seat grabbed my helmet from Taryn and gestured for her to put hers on then get on behind me. While she did that I put on my own helmet and started my bike. I couldn’t help but grin at the way it purred. _Ah the sound of freedom._

When my sisters arms were firmly locked around my middle, I kicked up the stand and propelled us forward. As we rode I had to make a continuous effort to stay at the speed limit so I wouldn’t freak Taryn out. I could speed later.

When we reach the cafe Taryn basically launched herself off the bike before we had even reached a full stop. I flip up the visor so she can see the flat look I’m giving her, “If you keep doing that you’re gonna twist your ankle.”

But she only her eyes, “I’ll be fine. You, on the other hand are going to be late to fencing if you don’t leave.” She gave me a pointed look.

I stared at her for a long moment, considering weather or not it would be worth it to ask about what was bothering her earlier. But, ultimately decided against it. Taryn and I aren’t as close as we used to be.So I just nodded my goodbye and flipped down my visor before taking off in the opposite direction.

This time I’m less careful about the speed limit since I’m riding alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Oak is an adorable little cinnamon roll that must be protected.”~ Jude Duarte at some point probably
> 
>  
> 
> Also happy pride month my dudes


	4. Hazel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude goes to fencing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure: this is a filler chapter :)

On my way to fencing I briefly consider turning back and finally seeing what it is that Taryn has been doing at that cafe every day for the past month. But, I decide it would probably be best to let her be. After all, I have plenty of secrets of my own and while I might be a liar and a thief, I try to avoid being a hypocrite as well.

Looking around I notice that the roads are completely empty, so without a second thought I go as fast as I can while still being aware of my surroundings. This. The speeding. The freedom. Feeling the wind whip around my body, watching the world blur together on either side of me and being in full control as everything else is melting. I will always love this.

When I’m close to the studio I start to slow down. By the time I got to a less reckless speed I’m nearing my usual parking spot. I pull into my spot, coming to a complete stop before kicking down the stand while dismounting the bike and rushing inside the building.

I pull open the doors to the room and am instantly greeted by my usual partner Hazel Evans. Her red curls already pushed into a bun at the base of her neck as she stood there smirking at me. “Wow, never thought I’d see the day Jude Duarte was anything less than punctual.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault I got cornered after school.” I smirked back, my mood lifting a bit more after the small exchange.

Her eyebrows lifted a bit, “What idiot cornered you? Was it Cardan?” Hazel smirked, amusement coloring her voice. “Oh, _please_ tell me it was Cardan? And then tell me about the epic ass kicking that you finally gave him?”

I couldn’t help but laugh a little a her obvious anticipation. “Actually, it was Locke.” The redhead opened her mouth to ask something, but I already knew what she what she was going to, ask so I cut her off. “And no, Haze, there was no ass kicking.”

“Then what did happen?”

I’m about to answer before I notice the look the instructor was giving us and decide to go get changed. Grabbing Hazels hand I pull her in the direction of the locker rooms and quietly detail the exchange. I think about telling about Taryn’s reaction but ultimately decide to keep my sister’s passive aggression to myself.

Hazel is quiet while I change. When I finish, I turn to my friend only to find her already giving me a look. I open my mouth to ask why she was giving me that look, but she beat me to the punch. “What did he mean by mostly naked stroll?”

“After an epic dodgeball game, that I won of course.”

Her voice was flat but I could see the amusement lighting her eyes when she interrupted, _“Of course.”_

Giving the redhead a flat look I continue. “Your sarcasm is noted and unappreciated. Anyway, after I won the coach sent us off to the showers and when I came Nicassia had stolen all of my clothes.”

Hazel winced. “Shit.”

“My thoughts exactly. So I did what I thought would best preserve what was left of my dignity. I braided my hair, wrapped myself in a towel and walked out head high, without showing one ounce of fear or embarrassment.”

While Hazel processed that I grabbed her hand and led her out of the locker room over to where she set down her stuff. When we reached our destination my partner turned to me and said, “We’re gonna need to stretch.”

“What?”

“Well, you clearly have some anger to work through and I don’t plan on letting you win. So start stretching Duarte.”

Normally I’d be more than a bit put out by her demanding tone, but she was right and I wasn’t going risk pulling a muscle just I wanted to be difficult. So I roll my eyes and mock, “Yes, sir.”

 

* * *

 

By the time fencing was over I was covered in sweat and very glad that I had stretched before hand. Looking over at Hazel, I see that she isn’t much better off. I turn to leave the locker room when she stops me.

“Hang on. Do you want to go to this party with us tonight?”

A crease forms between my brows. “Hazel. It’s Tuesday. We have school tomorrow.”

“And? Come on Duarte, live a little.” She leaned forward a bit, “And, besides, after the day you’ve just had you deserve some fun. Plus, I’d bet bet Bens music collection that you haven’t missed a single day of school since the school year started.”

I want to argue but, she kind of has a point. “Fine. Us?” I asked with a sigh.

The ginger beamed at me. “You’re coming?” I nodded. “Yes! Um… us is just me and Jack.” At my raised eyebrow she corrected, “Jack and _I_ , jeez grammar police.”

“What? No Ben?”

“Nope. Hot date with the boyfriend.”

Nodding I hum in acknowledgement. Ben and Severin had been together for about a year and are basically couple goals. With a whole dramatic love confession and everything. I’m glad things are still going well.

“Speaking of boyfriends,” I can practically hear Hazel’s dramatic eye roll behind me as I start towards the door. “when do you think you and Jack will stop tiptoeing around each other and become an official couple?”

Holding the door open I get a good look at the embarrassed and exasperated look on her face. “God, you’re worse than my brother. At least Ben tries to subtle about his blatant shipping.”

I smirk at her flimsy attempt at avoidance as we near the buildings exit. “That’s not an answer, dear.”

“Look, it’s complicated. And that’s all I’m gonna say on the subject.” I made the okay sign with my fingers as she continued. “Anyway this is where we part ways,” she gestured to my bike. “I will text you the address of the party. It starts at eight.”

“Gotcha. See ya later Haze.”

“Later, Jude.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know anything about fencing so I skipped over that bit. Sorry if this wasn’t worth the wait.


	5. The Golden Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude goes to the party and is met with a wicked surprise

* * *

 

When Hazel said “address” I assumed the party was going to be in a house. Not in the middle of the woods. If I didn’t know any better I’d think she was luring me into the woods to murder me. But I’m not even at the party yet and I can already hear the music, plus if Hazel wanted to kill me it would probably be more creative.

When I get to the clearing l stay in the tree line for a bit, scanning the crowd for my friends. It didn’t take me long to spot them, sitting on a log by the fire, making out like the world’s about end. Deciding that it’s probably best to just leave them be, I go over to see if any of the drinks are of the non-alcoholic variety.

And aside from the contents of a large keg there is nothing else to drink. Sighing I make to move away from the cheap beer and plastic cups, and turn right into another person. Before I can apologize the boy is speaking. “We’ve got to stop meeting like this.”

I roll my eyes at the line, but hold off on extracting myself from his arms just yet. “Was there something you wanted, Locke?”

“Well, I came over for a drink, but your company is infinitely better than cheap beer.”

Ignoring the charming look that followed his statement, I give the boy a flat look. “Was that supposed to be a compliment? Because if so, then your game is weaker than I thought.”

Locke makes little sound of indignation and pastes on what I’m assuming is his best smirk. “It wasn’t a compliment. I was simply stating a fact.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. If I were trying to compliment you, I would tell you how beautiful you look bathed in the firelight. How much I admire your unrelenting loyalty to the people you care about. Your brilliant determination during the dodgeball game today.”

I’m not sure when it happened, but at some point during Locke’s declarations our faces drifted closer to one another. This is it. This is my chance to leave. To leave and pretend this never happened. But, I don’t think I want that.

So, I stay. As Locke moves impossibly closer, I can feel his breath ghosting across my lips as he speaks. “Jude. Can I kiss you?”

Instead of answering I close the sliver of space left between us.

o0o

After spending the better part of an hour kissing and speaking with Locke, I decide to go for a walk to catch my breath. I’m so lost in thought that I don’t realize I’m being followed. Not until I’m grabbed from behind and my mouth is being stuffed full of something sickly sweet and pulpy.

But, by then it’s too late.

It starts to take effect before I can begin to fight back, and then, fighting back seems like a dumb idea anyway. My whole body feels light and free. All of a sudden I’m released and stumbling forward straight into the arms of a beautiful girl with blue green hair and eyes to match. _Nicasia._

“Am I beautiful like you?” The words slip from me unbidden. But I don’t mind, because I really would like to know.

The beautiful girl shoves me away and I fall to the ground. “No, you’re not.”

I nod, unsurprised by her answer. Then the world is shifting and I’m being pulled up by someone behind me. I turn in their hands and see a boy with wicked eyes and a cruel grin.

I smiled at the boy. _Valerian_ , my mind whispered. “Thank you for helping me up. Your hands are warm.” I giggled as the world spun again and I was again facing the beautiful blue haired girl.

She brushed the flyaways from my face looking concerned. _“Oh no._ Jude, your dress is all dirty. You should take it off.”

I look down at the flowing green dress I chose for the party, even in the dark I can see shadowy smudges of mud on the hem and over my backside. Nodding my agreement I begin unbuttoning the back of my dress. My nose crinkles a bit at the sensation of the dried pulp on my face. Swaying a bit, in nothing but by underthings, I give the pair a broad smile.

Nacasia turns to whisper something to Valerian. It must have been something nice, because he flashed a bright grin. And as Nicasia turned to me his grin grew impossibly wider. “Jude, Valerian and I are going to get more friends. You’ll stay here. Okay?”

“Alright.”

Before they leave, Nicasia takes a few steps toward me, slides her hands down my bare arms and takes my hands. I flinch back as I see the bare hostility written across her face. In an instant it’s gone and replaced, by a much kinder expression, and a I’ve forgotten why I was so alarmed.

Nicasia’s brows crease and her grip tightens as she says to me: _“Do not. Under any circumstances. Go anywhere.”_ Her grip loosens and the space between her eyebrows goes smooth as she smiles. “We need to make sure that we can find you again. So, promise me you won’t leave.”

I pull of my hands away from hers and smooth some of the flyaways back from her face. “I promise.”

She nods and walks away from me. Slowly making her way back to the party with Valerian. Leaving me in the woods. All alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a little short, I didn’t want to have to split it into two parts.


	6. I fucking hate my friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jurdan interaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cardan’s POV

 

* * *

 

I hate parties like this.

Well, no. That’s not quite right. I hate _this_ party. I love bonfire parties when done _correctly_. This just isn’t one of them.

The people are too loud. You can barely hear the music, which is terrible anyway, so it’s not like I’d want to. There’s no alcoholic variety, just cheap beer from a keg. And everything is slightly damp from the rain earlier.

Which is why I’m currently leaving this pathetic excuse for a party, sober as a judge, and wondering why I even came in the first place.

No, I know why I came.

I came because I was asked. Because it was Nicasia who did the asking. Anyone else and I probably would have laughed in their face, told them to piss off, and spent my Tuesday night getting hopelessly drunk at home or at some bar. Maybe spend the night in the arms of a good looking stranger.

But, because I’m weak and still pathetically in love with the girl who left me for my best friend, I’m here. At this painfully boring “party.” Completely sober. And ruining my new boots.

_I really need to get a fucking grip._

Distracted by my spinning thoughts, I don’t notice the person in my path until we collided. I look down at the person now spilled across the dirt about to tell them to watch were they were going. Before I noticed who, exactly I just mowed down. And her lack of clothing.

“Jude.” She doesn’t respond. Just sat there on the ground studying my sweater like it was the most fascinating thing she had ever seen. That in and of itself was very unlike her.

Normally she would be giving an irritated glare and telling me to watch where I’m going in the most aggressive manner she could manage, not staring at my covered chest in wonder. But I’m certain it’s her and not the other one. If the crown braid wasn’t enough to identify her, the missing fingertip certainly was.

I address her again, this time with more force in my voice. _“Jude!”_ Her head snapped up and her unfocused eyes met mine. Jude gave me a dreamy smile but remained silent.

My eyes widened a bit when I realized why her current state was so familiar. Gently, I pull Jude from the ground and examine her face. Her pupils are blown wide, she’s still giving me that dreamy smile, and her mouth is smeared with dried pulp. Everapple. “You’re lit like a Christmas tree.”

And that’s when Jude Duarte starts _giggling._

Jude. Giggling.

It’s at this moment, as I stare on with building incredulity, that I notice how much she’s shivering. “Jude, where are your clothes?”

Her smile wilted a bit at my question. I almost think she’s going to ignore me again. “My dress was dirty, so she told me to take it off.” Jude’s voice was light and airy as she spoke, containing none of its usual anger and steel.

“Who?” Her head cocked in silent question. “You said _‘she’_ told you to take it off. Who is she?”

“Nicasia.”

I blinked. _“Nicasia.”_ She nodded. “Blue-green hair, matching eyes?”

She gave another matter of fact nod. Honestly, this would be adorable if she wasn’t rolling so hard. “Mhm. She and Valerian said they were going to get more friends. And that I shouldn’t move until they came back. Are you the friends?”

So clearly she’s been drugged. Apparently by Valerian and Nicasia. And was left half naked and alone. In the woods. At night. In autumn.

I have to take her home. Don’t I?

I fucking hate my friends.

Deciding that it’s best to play along, I nod. “Yes. I- I am. I am the friends.” Jude’s face lit up. “Um, what happened to your dress after you took it off.”

She pointed to a dirty heap on the ground near a tree. Great.“Do you want me to put it back on?” I turned to look at her then back at the dress. There is no way I’m letting her in my car covered in mud.

“No.” I sighed. “Would you like to wear my sweater?” I offered remembering her earlier fascination with it. Jude’s eyes went wide as she nodded. I pasted on the most gentle smile I could manage given the circumstances. Then pulled off my sweater and handed it to her.

While she occupied herself with that I straightened out my t-shirt. When I looked up Jude was wearing my sweater and staring down at it like it was the most amazing thing she had ever laid eyes on. Right.

“Jude.” I waited until she met my eyes, before I continued. “Did you drive here?”

She shook her head. “I took a bus.”

“Right. Okay, so we’re going to go to my car and take a little drive. Alright?”

“Okay. Where’re we going?”

“To get some food, and coffee.” _So your hangover isn’t terrible tomorrow._

o0o

As we near my car I’m suddenly very glad that I parked far off from everyone else. Because I truly don’t feel like explaining why I’m leading a girl who is clearly spun out, out of the woods in nothing but an oversized sweater. I look down at the girl in question, keeping a surprisingly good pace for someone who can’t even remember that they hate me.

When we reach the car I open Jude’s door for her, not trusting her to not accidentally hurt herself. Shutting it securely after she stumbles into the passenger seat. Then rounding the car and hoping in.

From the corner of my eye I see a flash of light. I look over fully and see Jude playing on her phone. “Where were even you hiding that?”

“My bra.” She looked at me as if that were the most obvious thing ever. And while it was true the look annoyed me still.

I dead panned. “Right. Right of course.”

Sighing through my nose while I go through the motions of turning on the car, I mutter. “I think I liked her better when she was trying to murder me with her eyes this morning.”

Turning onto the trail that takes us out of the forest, I reach over and turn on the heated seats. This is going to be a very long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! Twice in one month. /Wild/
> 
> Not sure how I feel about Cardan’s characterization. But it’s what I’m sticking with.
> 
> Full disclosure I was gonna wait until Sunday to post this but then I was reminded that Sunday is my birthday (yes I forgot don’t judge me) so. Today.
> 
> Alternate summary: In which Cardan decides not to be guilty by association


	7. Of Brown Eyes and Constellations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter Cardan found Jude alone and drugged in the woods and decided to help her after learning his friends were the ones who did that to her.
> 
> We left off with Cardan loading Jude into his car to take her to a secondary location.
> 
> AKA~Cardan decides not to be guilty by association part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it took me a decade but I finally updated

* * *

 

Forty minutes later we pulled up to my favorite diner. A little twenty four hour mom and pop in the quieter side of town. After turning the car off I look over at my strung out passenger. Who is dazedly staring at the establishment.

Keeping my tone soft, I ask. “Hey Jude, what’re you looking at?”

She doesn’t even bother to look at me, when answering. “The pretty melting lights.”

“Right.” _I hope my smile doesn’t look too much like a grimace._ “Well, we have have to go in now. To order the food.”

At that she looks over at me, still wearing that dazed smile and gives a wobbly nod. It kind of reminds me of a sleepy toddler trying to stay awake. “Okay.” Jude turns and lets herself out of the car, then begins making her way into the diner.

I let out a long suffering sigh and follow the brunette in. When I pass through the doors I almost run into Jude for the second time tonight. She’s standing about a foot into the diner marveling at the 50’s esque decor. The bored twenty year old working the register has already started giving her concerned looks.

They look over at me and mouth _‘Is she okay?’_ I respond with a slight shake of my head. Then I reach forward and gently grab Jude’s shoulder, I wait until she’s looking at me before speaking. “Jude, why don’t you go pick out a booth while I order the food?”

“Okay. Can I have a milkshake.” Her eyes were wide and open and so, so blindly trusting. I had resist a visible shudder at how much her _un-Jude-like_ behavior is creeping me out.

“Yes, you can have a milkshake.”

o0o

After explaining the situation to the kid and ordering Jude’s milkshake and Fries, I head over to the booth Jude picked for us. There I find her sprinkling sugar on the table next to a tower of coffee creamers. I take a moment to curse the day I became friends with Valerian and Nicasia before turning right back around to wait for the food at the counter.

I can’t deal with Jude while she’s like this. With the drug in her system she’s acting like a child. Honest, carefree, without burden. And I find it incredibly disturbing and wholly unsettling.

There’s no anger, no hatred, no fire in her eyes, nor venom in her words. It’s not Jude and for some reason I hate it.

o0o

After getting some salt in Jude’s system by way of french fries we’re en route to Madoc’s estate. By the time we get there Jude’s out cold in the passenger side.

For a moment I consider waking her up and kicking her out, but if I do she might be sober enough to remember that she hates me. And I _really_ don’t need an angry, delirious Jude attacking me right now. So instead I pull out my phone and call Vivi.

She picked up on the fifth ring. “Who’s dying?”

“What?”

“I’m assuming the only reason you would call me at _3am_ on a _weekday_ is someones imminent death. So. Who’s dying?”

Despite the situation, I can’t help but smile a little at Vivi’s irritation. “No one’s dying, but this is important. Are you are at the estate right now?”

“Cardan what’s-” she sighed. “Yes I am. What’s going on?”

“Someone drugged Jude a party. I have her right here in my car asleep. She’s okay, I mean she probably won’t remember any of this. But she should be fine tomorrow. A little hungover and probably a lot angry, but otherwise okay.”

While I was talking I could here Vivi getting up. She’s probably halfway down the stairs at this point. “Where are you?”

“I’m outside. Right in front of the estate.”

“Right, okay. Can you get her to the kitchen entrance?”

I look over at my passenger, evaluating her size to see if I could realistically carry her there. “Yeah I get her there.”

o0o

“Where’re her clothes?” Her tone was heavily laced with accusation, and the venomous look Vivi’s giving me could curdle milk.

I let out a long suffering sigh. “When I found her she was alone in the woods in her underwear, so I gave her my sweater. Her clothes were in a muddy heap on the ground and I figured she’d be more comfortable in a cozy sweater as opposed to a grimy wet dress.

And, for the record I prefer my partners willing and sober enough to remember it the next day.”

Vivi’s face softened a bit as she took Jude into her arms. “I know. That wasn’t fair. I just-she could’ve been-”

“I know. I don’t take it personally. Though i’m quite certain no touched her beyond the initial drugging.”

She look more than a little reluctant to trust my judgement. “How would you know? You said you found her alone in her underwear.”

“I did. But I also know who drugged her. The purpose of this was to humiliate her. Jude said herself that when to go get more “friends”. Meaning people with camera and invasive questions.”

“Who?”

“Valerian and Nicasia.”

Vivi nods slowly, with a distinctly Jude-like gleam in her eye. _Something tells me that my friends are fucked._ “Thank you for keeping her safe. I promise I won’t tell her it was you if she doesn’t remember.”

“Thanks.”

“Goodnight Cardan.”

“Night Vivi.”

o0o

Getting home, I try to be as quiet as possible. I make it halfway to my room managing to avoid most of Balekin’s deviants. Before I’m spotted by the man himself. He’s standing right in front of me, probably expecting me to scurry out of way spewing apologies like he’s some prince.

I do not. Instead, I stand directly in his path hold eye contact with his blown unfocused gaze as best I can.

And apparently my brother has no tolerance for my defiance right now. Because he shoves me out of his way and right into a vase and the table holding it.

Balekin walks away while I clutch my now bleeding arm and try to ignore the dull pain blooming where my side made contact with the table. That’s definitely gonna bruise.

After a few deep breaths I pick myself up and finish the trek to my bedroom, while my mind conjures up images of brown eyes and constellations to distract me from the pain.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter number will probably change.
> 
> Yes, the secondary location thing was a shameless John Mulany reference. Just let me live.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference


End file.
